Network service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and devices for wireless links such as cellular transmissions. Most services involve the customer/user interacting with a device that has a visual display and a pad of multiple software or hardware keys to press, or both. By their nature, these devices require the user's eyes gaze on the device, at least for a short time, and one or more of the user's hands press the appropriate hard or soft keys. This can divert the user from other actions the user may be performing, such as operating equipment, driving, cooking, administering care to one or more persons, among thousands of other daily tasks.